stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Story
In the shadows of the Earth in the early years of the twenty-seventies, the planet continued in the suffering of the newly awakened world. Magic galvanizing insane cults, criminals sporting the latest fashions of cyberware cutting above police forces, as new worlds continue to be created and destroyed outside realms of normal perception or intertwined with our own realities through the matrix and magic alike, and bearing the brunt of unrestrained corporate exploitation are the masses both washed and unclean, pushing for the scraps held just out of reach by the wealthy elite. People are forced to chose which brand of slavery suits them best by whichever corporate god and those who find themselves in between the cracks of society are lucky or damned as criminals, some called shadowrunners, forced to live the life of covert corporate warfare. This is where we find ourselves, this is who we are. Still, glimmers of hope, though dim, are seen through the dark smoke of our polluted society in the form of a group, the group, one of the very few bound together by brotherhood and sisterhood and forced to fight in the middle of a war none had asked for. Act 1 We find ourselves in Seattle, now a city state of the UCAS government surrounded by foreign lands. Where an ambitious criminal lord, Mr. Qi hatched a scheme known as "the armor plot", to grasp what was left of the Seattle Underworld in a quest that could lead to his own immortality. It unleashed the ambitions of other criminal masterminds. One, an Alfonso Biggio, working against his own nephew, Hector, after the death of his brother, Juno, would soon seal his fate amongst the plot of Mr. Qi. Hector Biggio working with an unsteady alliance with Yakuza operatives hired T-Rex; Petwoan fighter, a former airforce ace, driver, and face, Teucer; a brutal, but noble warrior, hacker of the unseen, and builder of war machines, Sofia; a noble and wise shamaness of the goddess Athena, and Zan; a dark assassin of a yakuza clan looking to find inner peace. Their mission was to retrieve five separated pieces of an ancient suit of armor, but this armor proved to be possessed by powerful spirits waiting to be unleashed. They came to find the aid of an aloof magician surrounded by the aura of an uncertain storm named, Rune, and a “Templar” of clear mind with powerful arms of strength compassion named, Nive. Together the group faced uncertain odds to finally disable and retrieve the armor at the Rubicon as Athena's judgment slew the wild becoming rabid kraken of Alfonso Biggio with one spell from her shamaness. With their victory behind them in the Rubicon, a new world opened to them. One where the group would have to come to terms with each other, find brothers and sisters amongst themselves, and the sometimes unwieldy double edged sword of love as the shedim spirits of the armor move across Seattle to consolidate power as criminal forces edge to wage massive bloody war to regain ground once lost to the powerful hands of Mr. Qi and his men, The Golden Elixir. Act 2 and 3 With the conclusion of the chaos initially unleashed by Mr. Qi's armor plot the group has found itself one of the only ones willing to pick up the pieces and to destroy the demons freed by the reckless use of the armor in the Rubicon. In the fires of the shadows the shedim fell. One by one their mortal bodies torn asunder and their souls destroyed by the consuming mana from the hands of Rune, Sofia, and a new comer; Amateretsu, a prospected disciplined avatar of the sun goddess awoke with a new sense of purpose from her soul sister. Along with Amateretsu came the soul sister, an imposing Sioux amazon revering of the Thunder Bird known as Venus, as well as a genius with numbers with an edge for the matrix, but a the curiosity and restlessness of a feline known as Chavez, and a gentle activist with fierce convictions with another seeker of the matrix's wonder known as, Tia. With the added four members, the newly formed group of brothers and sisters counted ten and renewed their strength and convictions to continue on with clear minds and warm hearts. The new members came in a time of struggle against the shedim released from the armor. These renegade demons eventually counted eight and fostered revenge for their former captor who placed them inside the armor, Mr. Qi. However their quest for vengeance was unwieldy and they became blinded by their possibilities for power and never ending rivers of blood to feed their desires for suffering. Category:browse